Better Late Than Never
by magic-never-dies
Summary: When Hermione opens a box she finds under her bed, she finds what she thought she'd lost years ago.


**A/N**

**This just a little fic I wrote as a way of procrastinating. Yay :)**

* * *

Hermione Granger was in the middle of removing everything from her bedroom when she found the box. Just a tattered old box, that looked like it had once held a set of dress robes. Wondering what on earth it was doing underneath her bed, she used a few precautionary charms on it, to check for possible enchantments. Nothing. Her puzzlement grew.

She used her hand to sweep the dust off the top, making her nose twitch. It looked like it had not been opened in years. Which made sense, now she thought about it. She had been the sole inhabitant of this room for some time.  
With caution, she opened the tattered old box, causing another puff of dust to pollute the air. On top of the pile inside, was a large, framed picture of Harry, Ron and herself. With a jolt, she saw that she and Ron were holding hands. Looking closer she realized that the picture had been taken on the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts- the day she had finally given in and agreed to be Ron's girlfriend.

She removed the photograph from the pile and saw what was underneath. Tickets to the first quidditch game she and Ron had attended, as well as the tickets to the movie she had forced him to see in lieu of her suffering. Letters, addressed to Ron. Photographs of the two of them at various stages of their relationship, all looking deliriously happy. His old wizard chess pieces. Her favourite quill she thought she had lost. A plain piece of paper, which upon further inspection turned out to have a sample of her favourite perfume on it. Their wedding picture.

At the very bottom though, was something else. A letter, addressed to her. She hesitantly picked it up, and unfolded it carefully, wondering how old it was.

As soon as she saw the oh so familiar handwriting, she began to feel lightheaded. Slowly, she read the letter, savoring every word of the missive that had never made it into her hands.

The last time she had seen him was in Diagon Alley, just one week before her wedding. He had been surprisingly hostile, and she hadn't understood why until now.

Without even realizing what she was doing, she folded up the letter, slid it into her pocket, grabbed her wand, and apparated away.

* * *

Still dressed in her moving clothes, she walked up the cobbled path to his house. When she reached the front door, she hesitated for a second and before she could gather her courage and knock, the door swung open.

"Granger," he greeted, somewhat coldly.

"Draco..." she started, but he interrupted her before she could finish the thought.

"What, your marriage is over so NOW you figure you will come and see me?" he asked bitterly.

"No, that's not it. I was cleaning out my old bedroom-"

"Does this story have a point Granger? Oh, sorry. WEASLEY," he interrupted again.

"YES. Just hear me out!" she said, getting slightly frustrated.

"Why should I?" he spat.

"I was going through my bedroom and I found a box of old things. And I found something I had never seen before in my life," she said quietly, and shoved the letter at him.

* * *

_3 May 1998_  
_Dearest Hermione,_

_Meet me in our spot tomorrow at midnight. _  
_I have missed you so much. I cannot wait to see you any longer. _  
_I love you. _

_- Draco_

* * *

"What do you mean, you've never seen this before?" he asked.

"I mean I never received it,"

Without a word, He turned on his heel and ran inside. In less than a minute, he was back, holding an equally old scrap of paper. He handed it to her, and she unfolded it curiously.

* * *

_Malfoy, _

_No. _

_- Hermione_

* * *

Hermione's face froze. Only one person could have written this.

"Ron..." she muttered.

She looked up at him, to see his hopeful face.

"You really didn't write that?" he asked.

"No..." she murmured, still deep in thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she felt soft lips press against hers, lips she hadn't felt in over five years.

* * *

_Dear Ron,_  
_I was looking through our old bedroom the other day, and found a rather interesting box under our bed. I looked through it, and found a letter addressed to me. And guess what? I'd never even seen it! How weird is that?_

_You want to know what's even weirder? I went to the person that the letter was from, and they'd actually gotten a reply! How strange! They got a reply to a letter I'd never even seen. The world is a odd place. _

_Luckily though, everything has been sorted out. Better late than never I suppose. _

_I wish you and Lavender all the best. Let's just hope you don't read her mail as well. _

_Regards, _  
_Hermione Malfoy_

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review, I'm not totally sure about it. Especially the end. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
